


Sun&Moon

by leejenowo



Series: Ships that should sail [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, nohyuck needs to rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: Donghyuck drags Jeno to the top of the hill so they can spend some time together





	Sun&Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The nohyuck gc will be happy that I’m writing this and not **** ******** ** *****  
> nohyuck nation here you go

Jeno whined as he was dragged by Donghyuck. The night was way too cold for anyone to be outside, the crisp November air stinging their faces as they walked up the small hill at the park. Hyuck had warned him to wear something warm but of course, Jeno had not listened because he was a tough guy (or so he said).

“Hyuck it’s so late. Are we there yet?”

Donghyuck turned to his boyfriend and made a face, “This is literally a hill, not the Everest, you’ll survive you big baby!”

Obviously, Donghyuck was right and Jeno was just complaining about nothing because they reached the top of the hill in no time. The older boy was finally able to let go of the stuff he had been holding the whole way up. He unfolded the first blanket on the ground before helping Hyuck down on it. He took the second one before handing it to his boyfriend while he took out his guitar. Hyuck had insisted that he brought it along and he had argued against it at first because it was too cold to be playing and he didn’t want to lose his fingers in the process, but his boyfriend was pouting. He _had_ to agree.

When he sat down, Donghyuck was quick to wrap his arms around him to make sure the blanket was covering his body too. They were both still cold, but sitting close to each other seemed to make it more bearable.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Hyuck laid his head on Jeno’s shoulder, his hand reaching to play with the fingers that were pressing against his side. He was ticklish and it’s like Jeno always made it his personal mission to get him to squirm around under his touch. Still, Donghyuck loved him a bit more with every passing moment, even when they were spent sitting on the hard ground in the middle of a cold November night.

Hyuck suddenly looked up at Jeno expectantly and the older sighed, reaching behind him, “What do you want me to play?”

“Can you play that song I keep listening to? Sun&Moon by Sam Kim.”

Jeno nodded at his boyfriend’s request, internally groaning at the fact that this is the only song he had been listening to for the past 2 weeks, “Did you bring me here just to sing this song when we could have easily just done that in the comfort of our own apartment?”

Hyuck giggled before looking up at the sky, “No, I actually wanted to stargaze with you and the song reminds me of us…”

“Will you sing it for me?”

There was no point in denying the fact that Jeno did want to hear Hyuck sing that song. After the all the time he had spent listening to it and humming it around the apartment, not once had Jeno heard him actually singing it out loud. Hyuck had a beautiful voice, but he was sometimes too self-conscious and stopped singing when he would notice Jeno looking at him. Most of the time, Jeno had to pretend to be busy if he wanted to catch his boyfriend in the middle of a song. And now he was about to play for him.

Hyuck tensed for a moment, looking at his fingers on his lap, “You won’t laugh if I do?”

Jeno quickly grasped Donghyuck’s face to lift it up before leaning down to meet him in a kiss, “I would never laugh at you, baby,” and the way Hyuck melted under his lips made him smile into the kiss.

When he felt his boyfriend relax against him, he let him go to grab the neck of his guitar and start strumming the notes he had learned just by listening to the song over and over again.

_On a starry sky at dark night_

_So many stories_

_I stop walking and listen carefully_

_To your voice quietly whispering only to me_

_I want to listen to it more_

And Jeno swears he could spend the rest of his life doing exactly that; listening to his voice. It felt like he would never get enough of it.

When he turned his head to look at Hyuck, he noticed the younger wasn’t even paying attention to him, his eyes turned to the sky as he gently swayed to the beat Jeno was playing. Jeno uses the opportunity to look at the way his eyes closed every time there was a pause in the song and how his lips would start moving when he started singing again.

Hyuck had not noticed it yet, so lost in the music, but Jeno had stopped playing one verse ago. Still, his boyfriend kept going and Jeno decided right then that this, them sitting together on the hard ground in the middle of a cold November night, was the best time he had ever had. At least until they did something even better.

Hyuck suddenly turned to him, “You’re not even playing!”

Jeno smiled at him sheepishly and offered him an apologetic look, “sorry?”

His boyfriend only pouted at that poor excuse, “you didn’t even look at the stars and that’s what we came here for…”

Jeno brought his hand up to caress Hyuck’s cheek, tracing an invisible line between the moles he knew were on his face, “I had something better to look at.”

“Disgusting,” Hyuck made a fake gagging sound at Jeno’s cheesiness, but that didn’t stop the older male from sliding his hand from his cheek to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his brown locks.

Jeno suddenly pressed his lips to Hyuck’s, catching him off guard. Their teeth clashed but it didn’t stop them. Jeno let go of his guitar, putting it aside so the other boy could straddle his hips. They kept going, their tongues eventually meeting and lazily brushing against each other, until they parted.

The blush on Donghyuck’s face was barely noticeable in the darkness, but it still made Jeno’s chest full with a feeling akin to proudness. Knowing he still had that effect on Hyuck after dating for years was so gratifying.

Donghyuck then leaned back down to quickly peck his lips, “I love you so much, my moon.”

Jeno smiled, “If I’m your moon, then you’re my sun. Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky combined. I love you.”


End file.
